


The Moonlight Reveal

by staymagic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagic/pseuds/staymagic
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir reveal their identities to one another after almost four years of partnership and trust.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 40





	The Moonlight Reveal

The moon shone brightly, the stars were like little fireflies in the sky. Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the Eiffel Tower looking up at the sky together after a long night of patrol. "Hey M'Lady.." Chat Noir said breaking the silence, he sat up and looked at Ladybug "So.. You know how it has been almost four years since we became partners..". Ladybug sat up and looked at her partner "What's up kitty?" the heroine asked. "I was wondering if we could reveal our identities.." The cat-themed hero asked. Ladybug's eyes widened in shock, but that shock faded as soon as it came "Okay kitty let's do it" She smiled. "I know it's a lot to ask-" Chat Noir stopped mid-sentence "Wait really!?" His eyes lit up happily. Ladybug giggled "Yes really, I trust you and I have been thinking of doing the reveal for a while but I wasn't sure.." She added and looked into Chat Noir's emerald cat-like eyes. "So when should we do it?" Chat Noir asked. Ladybug thought for a minute. "Why don't we close our eyes and then on the count of ten detransform and open our eyes?" She asked. Chat Noir nodded and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt very nervous all of a sudden, he was about to find out the identity of the one he had loved unconditionally for almost four years. Ladybug did the same. The heroes took a deep breath and began to count down from ten.

"Ten"

"Nine" 

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

Ladybug uttered her detransformation sequence "Tikki spots off" A pink flash emerged. Chat Noir did the same uttering his detransformation sequence "Plagg claws out" A green flash emerged. The kwamis floated above their holder's shoulders.

"Four" 

"Three"

"Two"

Chat Noir felt himself getting extremely nervous, he couldn't wait to find out his lady's identity.

"One"

They opened their eyes. Adrien and Marinette looked into each other's eyes for a minute. The world stopped turning. Marinette's face flushed a dark scarlet, Adrien was Chat Noir?! Adrien smiled softly, the girl that sat behind him in class was Ladybug his love for four years. A wave of reality hit Marinette and she widened in shock "Adrien?!" She exclaimed. "That's me.." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Are you disappointed?" He asked. Marinette's heart broke "No never I would never be disappointed knowing you are my partner" Marinette smiled "If anything you should be disappointed I'm me!" She looked away. Adrien smiled softly at the bluenette "And why would I be disappointed knowing you are m'lady Princess?" He asked "I love you for who you are with or without the mask". Marinette looked back at Adrien, their eyes locked together "Y-You love me?" She stuttered. Adrien nodded. "I-I love you too!" Marinette exclaimed. Adrien was taken aback but instantly leaned forward. He cupped Marinette's chin with his hand and brought her close until their lips were almost touching. The stars shone brightly underneath the glowing moon. Their lips touched and they kissed under the stars.


End file.
